


Ask Fairy Tail [An Ask Anime Fanfic]

by KetoTheHero



Category: Fairy Tail, anime - Fandom
Genre: Stupid craziness, absolute wildness, add tags later, ask anime characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-13 23:18:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11195550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KetoTheHero/pseuds/KetoTheHero





	1. Chapter 1

Hi, this is Keto from Wattpad.  
I've decided to update here and on Wattpad as well, since everyone seemed to have shifted.   
Ask anyone of the Fairy Tail characters anything you desire, you're also allowed to do dares.   
I will be posting chapters from over on Wattpad in the meantime.   
(I'm just secretly hoping that Fairy Tail isn't a dead fandom yet)  
So please, SEND YOUR ASKS!


	2. Love, Friends, Jelly, and Brownies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First question to the Fairy Tail crew.  
> From Wattpad : @Yukki1204

**Hey Lucy and Natsu-do you secretly like each other?**

Lucy: Um...urm......uh....pass?

Natsu: What's love?

Everyone in the universe: *facepalms*

 

**Wendy-Can I please be your best friend?**

Wendy: Of course! I love making friends!

 

**Jellal- Does anyone ever call you Jelly because your name sounds like Jelly can I call you Jelly?**

Jellal: No one has ever called me Jelly before, and no I didn't realize that my name sounds like something you put in a sandwich. I don't really care what you call me.

 

**Erza: What would you do if cake ceased to exist?**

Erza: Cake......non-existent...... I WOULD DO EVERYTHING IN MY POWER TO MAKE SURE THAT DOESNT HAPPEN!!!!!!

Lucy: Don't you think you're going a little overboard? I mean it's just ca-

Erza: *points sword at Lucy's throat* What was that?

Lucy: *gulps* N-Nothing

Erza: *sheaths sword* To answer your question if cake did not exist anymore and there was nothing I could do about it, I would do the obvious thing.

Natsu: *gulps nervously* um.. What would that be?

Erza: EAT BROWNIES!

Lucy: *facepalms*

 

_**So that was the first chapter from over on Wattpad, But please feel free to comment here to your favorite member from the anime! Like I said, we'll just be posting our old stuff in the meantime.** _


	3. Who Do You Have A Crush On?

**Levy- Do you like Gajeel because when you gave him that iron in the tenroshima arc it had a heart in it *wink wink***

Levy: *blushing* Uh no! I don't like that big brute! As for the heart................... I was under a lot of stress when we were getting attacked and I didn't want him to get hurt is all.

Gajeel: Is that true? 'cause I was under the impression that ya cared for me Shrimp.

Levy: *blushing even harder* I-I don't like you! *knocks him out* Whew, now he won't remember anything.

 

**Juvia- What would happen if you found that Gray liked someone that wasn't you?**

Juvia: I have another Love Rival?! You are not worthy of my beloved!!!!!!!!

Gray: Uh... Who are you talking to?

Juvia: No one my darling!

Gray: -.-

 

**Natsu- You really don't know what love is *sighs* if you still don't know go ask mirajane**

Natsu: I don't wanna ask! *whispers* She scares me......

Mirajane: I'll be happy to tell you Natsu! :) *evil smile*

Natsu: Scary Lady! *runs away*

Mirajane: * pouts* I'm not scary, *eyes shadowed* I just want my 30 Nalu babies

 

**To Erza, Lucy, Natsu, Gajeel, Jellal, Gray, Juvia, Carla and Happy- Who do you guys have a crush on?????!!!!**

***mischievous grin***

Juvia: I thought it was obvious that my Gray was the only one for me, maybe I'm not showing my love for him very well.

Gray: No comment

Lucy: I actually don't have a crush at the moment

Natsu: No way

Lucy: what do you mean Natsu?

Natsu: You have to have a crush on someone!

Lucy: No I don't

Natsu: Yes you do

Lucy: No I don't

Natsu: Yes you do

Lucy: NO I DONT!

Natsu: YES YOU DO!!

Erza: *knocks Natsu out* There you two obviously love each other

Lucy: *blushes* Do not! * storms off*

Happy: I love Carla!

Carla: no comment

Gajeel: *still knocked out*

Jellal: Am I the only one not acting crazy right one besides Gray and Carla?

Erza: What about me? *dark aura*

Jellal: *shivering* Y-You're not c-crazy!

Erza: Good boy *pats head*

Jellal: O.o

**I believe that answer your questions, Yukki (can I call you Yukki)**

**Please people! Ask questions , leave dares(although they might not do them since they're so stubborn). Feel free to comment here or on Wattpad.**


End file.
